غبار دوستي
by yami yasi
Summary: ساكورا تا كجا به دنبال ساسوكه خواهد رفت ؟ شايد تا اعماق وجود خودش ////// sasuke & sakura .....naruto anime....


**( غبار دوستي )**

ساكورا وحشتزده اطراف را مي پاييد و با خودش زمزمه مي كرد : پس ناروتو كجاست؟

احساس مي كرد قلبش هر ان از سينه اش خارج مي شود .

ساعت ها بود كه ناروتو رفته بود ، اما ساكورا هر چه انتظار مي كشيد او بر نمي گشت . دلش شور مي زد و نگران بود.

از وقتي وارد اين خانه شده بودند همه چيز به هم ريخته بود ، درست يك روز پيش بود كه بدنبال ساسوكه كونوها رو ترك كرده بودند .

درست صبح امروز بود كه در كنار جاده كلبه اي اسرار اميز توجهشان را جلب كرده بود ، كلبه اي كه از نظر ناروتو بوي ساسوكه را مي داد. ( اين تعبير خود ناروتو بود كه به ساكورا گفت )

براي استراحت هم كه شده واردش شده بودند اما از درون بسيار وسيعتر و اسرار اميز تر از بيرون بود همچون قصري هزاران ساله.

ناروتو براي اطمينان از اينكه كسي در اين خانه است يا نه از ساكورا جدا شده بود.

ساكورا خود را ملامت مي كرد : اي كاش ازش جدا نشده بودم.

ساكورا مي ترسيد . ساعت ها بود كه به دنبال ناروتو مي گشت اما پيدايش نمي كرد ، ساعت ها بود كه بدنبال در ورودي اين كلبه اسرار اميز مي گشت اما انگار اين كلبه هزارتويي بي پايان و بي سر و ته بود كه ساكورا در ان گم شده بود.

ناگهان صدايي ساكورا را از جا پراند.

يك صداي ناله ، يك نفر گريه مي كرد . ساكورا اطراف را از نظر گذراند و با خودش زمزمه كرد : خدايا اين صداي كيست؟

از هر لحاظ مطمئن بود كه صداي ناروتو نيست و ناگهان فقط يك جرقه ي كوچك در ذهنش : ساسوكه !

قلبش از حركت ايستاد، خيره و مبهوت جهت صدا را دنبال كرد . نيرويي غير ارادي پاهايش را به جلو مي كشيد .

يك به يك از مقابل اتاق هاي مربع شكل و موازي خانه كه هزاران به نظر مي رسيدند مي گذشت.

صدا نزديكتر شد، در مقابل يكي از اتاق ها ايستاد، در ارام باز شد و ساكورا قدم به داخل گذاشت.

يك اتاق لخت و خالي با ديوار هاي سفيد و برهنه ، فقط يك پنجره چوبي نظر ساكورا را به خود جلب كرد.

ارام به سمت پنجره رفت و ان را باز كرد ، نفس در سينه اش حبس شد.

درختان زيبا و تنومندي خانه را احاطه كرده بودند ، ماه در اسمان خودنمايي مي كرد و مهتاب از پنجره به داخل سرك مي كشيد .

جنگلي تيره و زيبا تمام ديدگانش را پر كرده بود ، سبزه ها تا چند سانتيمتر بر ديوار خانه روييده بودند.

صداي گريه ميان باد موج مي زد ، حس غريبي ساكورا را وادار كرد تا همه ي ترس ها و ترديد هايش را رها كند و به دنبال صدا برود.

از پنجره به بيرون پريد ، نم سبزه هاي باران خورده كف پاهايش را خيس مي كرد و لطافتشان انگشتان پاهايش را قلقلك مي داد.

جلوتر رفت . باد لا به لاي موهايش مي پيچيد . در ميان درختان كوره راه سبزي نمايان بود .

باز هم جلوتر رفت ، به محوطه ي بازي ميان درختان رسيد ، بركه ي اب قشنگي در ان ميان خود نمايي مي كرد و عكس ماه را با تلالو بازتاب مي نمود.

هيكلي خموده و ارام در كنار بركه به درختي تكيه داده بود و ارام گريه مي كرد.

ساكورا در همان وهله ي اول ساسوكه را شناخت ، گويي بال در اورده باشد به سمتش شتافت .

جلو ساسوكه زانو زد ، اما ساسوكه انگار متوجه او نبود ، سرش را ميان زانوانش قرار داده بود و گريه مي كرد.

ساكورا با مهرباني دست هايش را به دور ساسوكه حلقه كرد و سرش را بر شانه ي او تكيه داد ،

ساسوكه تكان نخورد.

ساكورا زمزمه كرد : تمام دنيا رو تو خيالم گشتم تا پيدات كنم ، مي دوني چقدر به پاهام لعنت فرستادم تا زودتر حركت كنن تا بهت برسم ، حتي اگر در يك لحظه نابودم كني.

ساسوكه سرش را بلند كرد ، نگاه تب دارش ساكورا را لرزاند.

باد اطرافشان مي پيچيد و چون ريسماني از الياف باران ، قطراتي از شبنم را به گونه هاشان مي پاشيد.

اما ساكورا مي دانست كه اينها اشك هايشان هستند كه با باد همراه و هم قدم شده اند .

اين بار ساسوكه بود كه سرش را بر شانه ساكورا گذاشت و ارام زمزمه كرد : خيلي خسته ام خيلي .

ساسوكه مي لرزيد ، گويي از سرمايي دروني تمام سلول هاي بدنش به لرزه در امده بودند.

ساكورا او را محكمتر به خود فشرد : من اينجام ساسوكه ، ديگه نمي زارم تنها بموني حتي اگر خودت اينطور نخواي.

نم اشك هاي ساسوكه لباس ساكورا را خيس كرده بود .

ساكورا در خلسه اي بي پايان فرو رفته بود ، سپس سر ساسوكه را بلند كرد و به چشمانش نگاه كرد ، ناگهان ساسوكه در ميان دستانش پودر شد و در باد پراكنده شد .

ساكورا از وحشت از جا پريد. به عقب برگشت ، بركه انجا نبود ، ايتاچي در ميان درياچه اي از خون ايستاده بود .

او گلوي ساسوكه را گرفته بود و او را در هوا نگه داشته بود ، چشمان ساسوكه بسته بود و سرش به عقب خم شده بود اما هنوز نم اشك هايش بر مژه گانش ديده مي شد.

ايتاچي شمشيرش را عقب برده بود و قلب ساسوكه را هدف گرفته بود ، ساكورا جيغ كشيد و به سمت ايتاچي دويد ، دستش را دراز كرد اما ايتاچي و ساسوكه تبديل به قطرات خون و باران شدند و بر زمين فرو ريختند .

ساكورا ايستاد ، همه چيز در اطرافش به دوران افتاده بود ، درختان ، ماه ، ستارگان .

سرش را ميان دستانش گرفت و ساسوكه را با تمام توان صدا كرد ، سكوت همه جا را پر كرد ، چشمانش را گشود ، ايتاچي در مقابلش ايستاده بود و شمشيرش را بالا برده بود .

ساكورا بي حركت و مسخ شده به او چشم دوخت ، ايتاچي ارام گفت : نبايد خودتو وارد اين قضيه مي كردي ، هر چند فرقي نمي كنه كوچولو ، همتون بايد بميرين.

شمشير به جلو حركت كرد ، درد تيزي قلبش را شكافت ، چشمانش را باز كرد ، شمشير تا دسته در سينه ساسوكه فرو رفته بود .

ساكورا به ساسوكه كه ميان او و ايتاچي ايستاده بود چشم دوخت .

ساسوكه سرش را به عقب گرداند . خون از كنار لبش سرازير بود ، به ساكورا نگاه كرد و لبخند زد.

ساكورا با بهت زمزمه كرد : نه .

همه چيز محو شد .

ساكورا به درختي تكيه داده بود و ساسوكه را در اغوش گرفته بود ، اشك هايش بر گونه هاي ساسوكه مي ريخت .

ساسوكه چشمانش را باز كرد و به بالا و صورت ساكورا نگاه كرد. خون تمام لباسش را پر كرده بود ، ارام لبخند زد و

گفت : ميدوني ساكورا ، زخم اشك هاي تو از زخم اين شمشير هم دردناكتره . وبعد نفس خش دار و تيزي كشيد

: گريه نكن ساكورا و ارام اشك هاي ساكورا را با سر انگشت پاك كرد

سپس به اسمان نگاه كرد : به زودي بايد برم و( سكوت! )

ساكورا موهاي ساسوكه را نوازش كرد : نه بدون من

هرگز ،

و نه الان

او ساسوكه را به درخت تكيه داد ، دست هايش را روي محل زخم گذاشت و چشمانش را بست.

دو دست بر دستانش قرار گرفتند ، دو دست گرم و اتشين.

چشمانش را باز كرد .

ناروتو در چشمانش خيره شده بود : و نه بدون من

ساسوكه در حال محو شدن بود ، ساكورا و ناروتو هر دو به صورت غباري متراكم به سينه ساسوكه سرازير شدند و در پيكر خونينش غرق و محو شدند.

ناروتو ارام زمزمه كرد : ساكورا جان ؟

ساكورا به چشمان ناروتو نگاه كرد ، چشماني غم بار و اندوهگين

در جا نيم خيز شد ، ناروتو شانه هايش را گرفت : هيش ، يواش ، تازه يكم تبت پايين اومده ، خيلي نگرانت بودم .

ساكورا دوباره خوابيد و اه كشيد : ساسوكه .

ناروتو نگاهش مي كرد : تو خواب خيلي حرف زدي ، خيلي زياد و صدايش با زوالي ممتد قطع شد.

هر دو به اسمان بيرون پنجره نگاه كردند.

ساسوكه در ميان ابر ها به اندو لبخند مي زد ، به اميد روزهاي اينده .


End file.
